Seven Days with a Baby
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: A baby is dropped off at Red and Liz's front door. Sequel to Seven Lessons Learned. Can be read independently. Takes place after Tom Connolly.
1. Chapter 1

Liz laid next to the snoring criminal, arm across his middle. They'd gotten to their new safe house a half hour ago. The first thing that Red had done was pass out as soon as he'd hit the bed. Liz was having a little bit of a harder time. She was still wound up from driving. Well, driving and Red. The whole way here, Red held her hand, sometimes lifting it and pressing his lips to her fingers. He seemed all too happy to use any excuse he got to kiss her. That seemed to give her a small high that wasn't letting her get any sleep.

Red's stomach rose and fell under her arm as he breathed. A low rumble sounded from his chest as he snored. Liz furrowed her brow. That wasn't just from Red. She sat up and listened. What the hell was that? Red woke up from the noise and looked around blerrily.

"What is that?" Liz asked as he sat up next to her. She shifted a little closer to him before noticing the pistol in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I anyways keep a gun under the pillow," he responded.

"I've never seen you put one there," she stated but Red was already up and to the bedroom door.

"Wait here," he instructed before hurrying out. Liz furrowed her brow. Did he intend on killing someone in his boxers? She stood up and moved to the bedroom door to see what was happening.

The rumbling noise was gone but had been replaced with something else. Red stood there looking perplexed. That couldn't be what it sounded like. He opened the door slowly which filled the room with shrill cries.

"What is that?" Liz questioned. Red picked up the box that had been left in front of the house and brought it inside. Reaching inside, he gently picked up a crying infant. Almost instantly, Red cradled it in his arms and started cooing over it.

"Isn't he precious, Lizzie?" Red asked with a small smile. Liz shifted closer as the baby started to calm down.

"Why did someone leave a baby?" Liz questioned while Red made faces at the child to make it laugh. This wasn't exactly how she would expect the concierge of crime to handle a baby. She'd ignore the reason why she had pictured it in the first place. That didn't stop her from blushing lightly.

"I'm assuming that someone couldn't handle the pressure of being a parent and decided to let someone else do it," Red stated, rocking the infant in his arms. "Of course, we're in a virtually deserted part of town."

"So, why would they leave it here if there was no one to take care of it?"

"You just answered your own question," Red responded, giving her a chill.

"That's... really horrible," Liz stated in slight shock. She watched Red while she thought. "What do we do with him?" Liz questioned, drawing Red's attention. "Do we drop him off at a police station?"

"If we do, we'll be recognized by someone. Our only real option to take care of him. There's a small chance that the mother will show back up to get him," he said. "If not, we'll find a way to get him to the police station at the end of the week, when we're about to leave town."

"So, we've got a baby for the week?" Liz asked getting a nod from him. "Don't we need stuff?"

"Yeah, I saw a twenty four hour store a block over. One of us can watch the baby while the other goes to buy things."

"Okay, I could stay with the baby. You shop faster than I do," Liz responded. Red looked like a mix between shocked and disappointed. She couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to get dressed or if he wanted to keep holding the infant. Honestly, it was probably a bit of both.

"Okay," Red stated flatly. He shifted closer and passed the baby over to her. Almost immediately, its tiny hand grabbed part of her hair and pulled. She winced and gently pulled her hair back. "Are you gonna be okay here?"

"I'll be fine. Just get going," Liz instructed. Red seemed unsure but still turned to go get dressed. The child in her arms squirmed as it played with her hair. Red came back out in a few minutes, dressed in the simplest clothing that he had.

"Just call me if you need anything," Red instructed, getting a nod from her. He went to the front door and opened it. Liz gave him a small smile when he looked back at her. After the door closed and Red was gone, the baby started crying again and no amount of cooing or rocking seemed to be working.

"This may not go as well as I hoped."

* * *

Red moved through the store quickly, grabbing the things that they would need. Diapers, a bottle, milk, clothes, and a carrier that could be used for a crib were all placed in the basket before he started to move towards the cash register. He hadn't made it out of his aisle before his phone started to buzz in his pocket.

"Lizzie?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. A loud cry made him pull the phone away from his ear.

"Please tell me that you're nearly done," Liz practically begged. If he wasn't mistaken, she was crying as well.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" He questioned. If something had happened to Liz, he'd never forgive himself.

"Yes! We decided to take care of the spawn of Satan!" Liz snapped making the infant cry louder. "How did you get him to calm down?"

"Just rock him back and forth gently. Of course, that might be a little difficult for you."

"I can be gentle!" Liz snapped again. The baby cried louder. "Shit."

"Lizzie, if you're rocking the baby, think calming ocean wave," Red instructed. She scoffed a little louder than necessary.

"I know that."

"Really? You sound more like you're set to tsunami, right now," he stated making her groan. "You know we still have to name the little guy," he added as he moved towards the front.

"I vote Bill."

"... What made you think of Bill?"

"Billsebub,"

"Elizabeth!"

"Rocking isn't working. What else can I do?" Liz stated, ignoring that he'd been shocked at her.

"He may just be hungry. I'll be there in a few minutes. Try not to go insane," he instructed making her sigh.

"Fine, just hurry."

* * *

Red had a little difficulty getting everything through the door, but he managed. The first thing he saw was Liz trying desperately to calm down a screaming baby. He was almost shocked the noise hadn't drawn any attention. He sat everything down before hurrying to her.

"I'll take him. You go get a bottle ready for him," Red instructed. She seemed more than happy about that trade and handed the baby over quickly. Red cradled him and made a few quiet shushing noises.

"Do I heat the milk?" Liz asked over the sound of crying.

"Just for a little bit. We don't want it to get too hot," Red called back to her. It wasn't more than a second before he went back to cooing over the baby. He added a gentle bounce to the mix which resulted in the shrill cries turning into small whimpering.

"I hate you," Liz stated as she brought him the bottle. Red rolled his eyes as he made sure the milk wasn't too hot. He held the bottle to where the infant could drink. It made a few noises as it guzzled down the drink.

"That sounds like you some days," Liz joked getting a look from him.

"I don't do that. You're just mad that I could get him to calm down."

"I think you were holding out on me. You must be doing something different than what you told me to do," Liz accused.

"Maybe, I'm just better with children," he retorted, shifted the baby to burp him.

"I doubt that."

"Give me one piece of evidence that suggests otherwise," Red challenged. No sooner than the words left his mouth, the baby spit up on his back. "... Never mind."

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, Reddington and Liz with a baby will be worth it the time :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie, it's your turn to hold the baby," Red stated as Liz walked into the room. She gave him a strange look before holding out her arms. She was close to taking him but stopped at the onslaught of a foul odor.

"Nope!" Liz yelped and held her hands up, palms facing him to show that he wasn't getting away with this. "You're just trying to get out of having to change him."

"Lizzie, I'm begging. I've done it three times!" Red stated as the infant in his arms started to whimper.

"We made a deal, Red. Who ever is holding him takes care of it," She replied, getting a sad look from the criminal. "Besides, you're a lot better at this stuff than me."

"That's because I've done it before. I've changed more diapers than any man ever should!" He responded, trying to calm the infant.

"You're the one who came up with the deal!"

"That was when I thought that you would hold him at some point!" Red argued back. The baby squirmed in his arms and started to cry harder.

"The only time you offered to let me hold him is when he needs his diaper changed!"

"Oh, and you can't ask to hold him?! We agreed to take care of him together, Elizabeth!" Red yelled. They both glared daggers at each other as they let their tempers cool off for a moment.

"We've only had him two days and we're already arguing like a married couple," Liz stated, stepping forward. "I'll take care this one," she said, holding her arms out. Red sighed and passed the baby over to her.

"Thank you," He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired. Liz looked between him and the child.

"Could you... um... do something for me?" Liz asked hesitantly making Red raise an eyebrow. "Could you talk me through this?" She added with a small blush.

"You don't know how to change a diaper?" He questioned in shock. Honestly, he shouldn't have been shocked by how awkward she looked trying to hold the baby.

"I've never done it before," she admitted. That seemed big considering that she and Tom had been about to adopt. That thought sent a small surge of anger through him. It made him want to pull her into a hard kiss. Of course, he pushed it away because there were more important things right now.

"Alright, I'll talk you through it," Red stated and grabbed a towel that he'd been using for this. He spread it out over a counter and motioned for her to come over. "Lay him on his back."

"Okay," Liz muttered before setting the baby down.

"Now, take the diaper off," he instructed. She looked completely lost at that. Were there clasps? Did she take it off like underwear? She pulled at it for a moment before giving him a pleading look. "Pull the yellow strips," he added. She looked back to the baby and tugged at the strips. "The other way, sweetheart."

"I'm horrible at this!" Liz complained getting a small chuckle from him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him.

"It gets easier. Just don't freak out," he said, nuzzling her hair. His lips pressed against her temple. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Or you could take care of this, and I could," she paused, turning in his arms. "Could take care of you," she purred seductively. Red smiled as her arms slinked around his shoulders. He caught her lips with his for a long moment.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, hugging her close. "Bribing me won't get you out of this one."

"Not even with sex?"

"Not this time," Red stated. "Now, go pull the yellow strips."

"Fine," Liz groaned and turned back around. She pulled the strips which let the diaper open. Soon after, Liz started gaging from the smell.

"Don't puke on the baby!" Red yelped, pulling her away from him. Liz turned towards Red slightly. "Or on me!"

"Sorry," Liz said through her gagging. "Please don't make me finish."

"The worst is over, sweetheart," he said, rubbing her back. "Just wipe him and put his diaper on him," He instructed. Liz still looked like she wanted to vomit but did as he instructed. "Good, except that you put it on backwards."

"There's a backwards?!"

"Relax, just turn it around. It'll take two seconds," red stated to calm her down. She did it quickly before picking the infant up. For once, it didn't start crying. Instead, it played with her hair and giggled.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Red questioned getting a glare from her. "How about I get the next one?" He asked. The baby squirmed around before crying. Liz gave a smirk and held the infant towards him. "I should have kept my mouth shut."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz had stayed at the house with the baby while Red went shopping. He had gotten clothes the first time he went but not enough to last. She sat in an armchair and watched as the baby made happy gurgling noises and played with his toes. Liz honestly found that cute but couldn't help feeling uneasy being alone with the infant. It didn't matter how adorable it was when he crawled over to her and tugged at her pants leg.

"Hi there," Liz said awkwardly, looking down at the child. He sat back and held his hands up towards her. She furrowed her brow before he closed and opened his tiny fists while making small pleading sounds. Liz was caught up enough that she didn't hear Red come in the front door.

"You want me to pick you up?" Liz asked, unsure of why she was speaking. Red stayed back and watched the scene with a small smile. Liz picked the baby up which made it giggle. He held onto her hand and leaned against her stomach. His hand pulled her finger into his mouth.

"You're not so bad," Liz stated as he sucked on her finger contently. "You're pretty adorable," she added. Red was about to move but stopped again. "You actually kind of look like Red."

He looked up at her in shock. Did she just say that he looked like an infant? More importantly, should he feel insulted?

"I mean, you've got the bald head," Liz stated, running her hand over the baby's head getting an appreciative noise from him. Red furrowed his brow. Bald? That was what made him look like a baby?

"And you've both got the soft little belly," she went on. Her fingers tickled the baby's tummy getting giggles while he kicked his feet excitedly.

Red was blushing and looking down at his stomach. He just had a small belly. Regardless, there was a curve there that he'd never really attempted to hide. Besides, with the constant threat of death, dieting was not how he wanted to spend his time.

"You've even got his eye color," Liz went on. Finally, Red decided to make his entrance.

"How were things with the baby?" Red asked, drawing Liz's attention.

"Alright, I think he might be hungry, though. He's been sucking on my finger for a few minutes," Liz responded wondering how much he heard.

"He's not crying. So, I think he's fine for now," Red stated. Liz's eyes drifted to the bag in his hand.

"What'd you get?" She asked, baby finally letting go of her hand. He made a cooing noise before laying in her lap.

"Oh," he started, smiling. "You're gonna think it's absolutely adorable," he went on and moved to reach in the bag. Then, his features changed to embarrassment. "A-actually, I think I got the wrong size."

"You can still show me. We'll just swap it out later," she replied before looking down at the infant that had drifted off to sleep in her lap, his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. Shocking considering that you called him Satan."

"I didn't call him Satan. I said that he was the spawn of Satan. There's a difference," Liz argued. "Now, what's in the bag?"

"...You know, it's just gonna be disappointing if you can't see it on him," Red stated with a blush. Liz gave him a quizzical look. If it weren't for the child sleeping on her lap, she'd have gotten up to get at the bag.

"Red, I want to know what you bought."

"Why don't I just run back to the store and switch this out?"

"Red," Liz said sternly.

"It would only take a few minutes."

"Just show me what's in the bag," she ordered. Red looked like he desperately wanted to run but sighed instead.

"Alright," he relented with a blush. "Just... Don't laugh."

"You have my word," Liz replied. Red reached into the bag and pulled out the clothes. Liz went tight lipped at the sight in front of her. Oh, she should have had warning for this.

Red stood there, holding an outfit that looked very familiar. It had a tiny vest that covered a onesie that looked like a buttoned shirt and black pants. It took every bit of Liz's strength not to laugh.

"... I didn't know they made those," she stated.

"... I thought it was cute," Red muttered, blushing harder.

"It is cute," Liz said with a smile. "We could call him little Red."

"No!" Red yelped.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be kissing you and then hear you say something like, 'Red, don't put that in your mouth.'," Red responded before sitting on the arm of her chair. Her arm slinked around his waist and pulled him a little closer.

"Fine, we'll call him something else," she said and ran her hand down his side affectionately. He sighed and leaned closer. "Honestly, I'm just shocked that you didn't find a matching fedora."

"..."

"Red?"

"...They might have had one."

"You bought one, didn't you?"

"... maybe."

* * *

I actually saw an outfit like that when I went shopping once. It was adorable, but I didn't see any hats to go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need you to get a few things," Liz stated, drawing Red's attention from the baby. He'd been sitting on the floor while the baby crawled over his legs and played with buttons on his shirt.

"What do we need?" Red asked furrowing his brow. He was enjoying himself and didn't want to get up.

"Food. We didn't get enough to last the week," she answered with a yawn.

"You didn't sleep well?" He asked getting a nod.

"I couldn't get to sleep," she responded. He gave her a concerned look but ended up standing up anyway. The infant looked up at him like he expected to be picked up.

"Are you gonna be okay with him?" Red questioned while gesturing to the baby. Liz nodded and yawned. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while," he added and kissed her cheek. Liz went and sat down as Red walked out the front door. The baby tugged at her pants leg for attention but was ignored because Liz had already drifted off into sleep.

"I forgot the shopping list," Red stated, walking back inside. The infant looked up at him and held up his hands towards Red. It didn't take long for the man to pick him up. He looked at Liz and saw that she had passed out. "I'm sure we'll be back before she wakes up," He said.

* * *

"What do you think Lizzie would like?" Red asked the baby that was sitting in the seat of the grocery cart. He chuckled when the baby made a gurgling noise as if to answer him. He grabbed one of Red's sleeves and pulled the cuff link into his mouth.

"I'll just get grab a few things. Maybe cook something tonight," Red added even though the child had no way of understanding him. He picked out a few things and put them in the cart.

Walking through the aisles, he decided to pick up some more cologne. While he looked, He didn't notice when the infant picked up one of the bottles. It immediately was shoved into his mouth and sucked on. Then, it slipped out of his hand and fell to floor before shattering.

Red flinched at the sound of glass breaking. He looked to the infant and saw the look of disappointment of losing a new toy. For a moment, he thought that the child would start crying. Luckily, the only thing that he did was pout. Red sighed and pulled out his handkerchief before picking up the shards of glass. The smell was almost enough to knock him down.

"Thank God that this was the last aisle we had to go through."

Red paid for everything, including the broken bottle, before leaving the store. Halfway to the house, he realized that the smell wasn't decreasing. It must have gotten on them While they were there. Liz was certainly going to have a time with this one.

"We're back," Red called, waking the napping woman. He sat the groceries on the counter before trying to sort through them with one arm.

"What'd you get?" Liz asked as she walked into the kitchen. "What's that smell?"

"Sorry, there was a mishap in the cologne aisle," he stated and froze when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. He heard her sniff and felt a chill go up his spine. "Lizzie."

"You smell good," she said and snuggled into his back. She liked this? "Did you get anything that would melt?"

"N-no," he responded.

"Good," she said and took the infant from him. Liz sat the baby in his carrier before grabbing Red's hands. "Why don't we go have some fun?" She added. The next thing she knew, she was being drug to the bedroom. "It didn't take much to convince you."

"Sweetheart, when it comes to you, it never will," Red replied before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hard kiss. She leaned into it and started to pull them towards the bed. Before they could make it, crying sound from the living room. Red pulled back, breath labored.

"I'll be back in a minute," he stated before taking off. Liz would have complained but knew that they couldn't let the baby keep crying. Red was back quickly and picked up where they had left off. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall back on the bed, tangled in each other's arms.

"Really?" Liz asked when the crying started again. Red groaned and stood back up. He left and came back quickly. Liz pulled him back down. Two seconds later, more crying erupted.

"What the hell?" Red asked in exasperation. "I fed him, burped him, and changed him. What else can I do?" He added, laying his head down on her chest.

"... Maybe, he just wants to be held," she replied.

"That's what I want too!" He said making her raise an eyebrow. "Well, I want to do a lot more than be held, but you get the idea."

"Maybe you could get him to fall asleep?" She suggested. Red sighed but still stood back up. Liz waited while he paced with the baby. This was taking a long time. By the time he got back, she'd already taken asleep.

Red laid down next to her and put his arm around her. He leaned over and kissed her temple, pulling her out of sleep. She mumbled Something before pressing her lips to his. He made a noise in the back of his throat before deepening the kiss. Nothing else could happen before the baby started to cry again.

"Is he a baby or an alarm?" Liz asked. Red leaned against her for a moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he'd be a very effective rape whistle."


	5. Chapter 5

Liz and Red were both laying face down on the bed, completely exhausted. How could one child run them both ragged? It only seemed more impressive because of the fact that Red had done this before with his own child.

"We still don't have a name for him," Liz stated, sounding too tired to do anything else. Red didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Right now, Satan seems appropriate," he responded. Liz wanted to roll her eyes but was too tired.

"Then, when he cries, we can say that Satan wants to be fed," Liz added to the joke.

"I'd laugh but I'm too tired."

"What about Noah?"

"Maybe we should get away from religious names," Red responded. "What about Kurt?"

"You want him to shoot himself with a shotgun?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Red questioned, opening his eyes to give her a look.

"Kurt Cobain," Liz answered. Red just stared at her in confusion. "I have so much to teach you."

"What about Martial?"

"Mathers?"

"What?"

"Emineam," Liz stated. Red furrowed his brow.

"...Are you trying to say that you're hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming that you mean m and m's candy. And you said mathers which is a bar and grill in Colorado," Red responded.

"Why do you know about a bar and grill in freakin Colorado?" Liz asked in exasperation.

"I went there. What does that have to do with candy?"

"I was referencing Emineam the rapper who's name is Martial Mathers," Liz explained.

"Oh... Why did he name himself after candy?"

"He didn't!"

"Alright. Alright. Let's move on. What about Jimmy? Anyone too famous with that name?"

"... Carter, Hendrix, and Fallon."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope. Why don't we just call him Bob. That's simple. How many people could really be named Bob?"

"Ross, Marley, Hope, Dylan," Red rattled off.

"Okay, I get it."

"Barker,"

"I said okay!"

"Sagget,"

"Damn it, Red!" Liz snapped.

"... Bob Denver," Red added. "They were all good people. Maybe Bob is a good name."

"I'm not associating the baby with Gilligan's Island." Liz stated.

"What about Adam?" Red asked. Liz thought for a moment and nodded.

"That sounds good,"she said and sighed. "Ah, damn it."

"What?"

"There's Adam West."

"It seems fitting that two people on the most wanted list would name a child after Batman."

* * *

I had to give the kid a name. Also, I'm shocked at how many people I could think of that were named Bob. Sorry this one is so short. I think tomorrow's is gonna be a good bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why would you want to help with this?" Liz asked.

"I thought that you'd like to have help giving him a bath," Red responded. Liz gave him a hard look. There was something off about this. For a second, he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Are you getting nostalgic, Red?" Liz questioned. It seemed like a completely absurd question but seemed to affect Red. His cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know what you mean," he stated trying to avoid being found out.

"You want to take care of this baby like you did your own," she said making him sigh. "Am I right?" She asked but couldn't get him to answer. After a moment, she tugged his arm towards the bathroom. "Come on. We have to give Adam his bath."

* * *

Liz watched while Red ran the bath water, putting his hand under the stream to check it. She knew that he wanted to treat Adam like his own child. Something about it seemed sweet while another part seemed sad. She'd wanted to ask about his famiy but thought that it might be a little too painful for him. Red stood up which caused his knees to pop. He grunted and made a comment about being too old to be on his knees.

"What if I wanted you on your knees?" Liz asked in a suggestive tone.

"Lizzie!" He said as if scolding her despite having a grin on his face. "While we're in here, we may need to wash your mouth out," He added which got her to stick her tongue out.

"Is the water ready?" Liz asked. Red nodded and looked around.

"Where's Adam?" He questioned looking for the infant.

"He's right ther-... well, crap," Liz said. The place that Adam had been sitting was empty. "I'll go find him," she stated before walking out of the room. Red followed close behind. "Where do you think he went?"

"He's a hyperactive baby. He could be on the roof by now," he replied. Liz looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Did your kid ever end up on the roof?!" Liz asked in shock.

"No... Well, there was one time when she was three. There was an open window and a frisbee... It's a long story."

"...I'm never having children with you."

* * *

"Where the hell is hell is he?" Red asked after an hour of searching. Liz shrugged and sighed.

"Marco?" She called.

"What?"

"Marco Polo," Liz explained making him roll his eyes. "Marco," she said again to further the joke. Both looked at each other in shock when they heard Adam giggle. "That sounded like it came from the bedroom."

Red made it to the room first, but Liz was hot on his heels. Red would have vouched for the hot part of that statement. The giggling had definitely come from this room. Now, where was the baby? Liz looked in the closet while Red looked under the bed.

"Do you see him?" Liz asked.

"No, just a bunch of dust bunnies," he answered before sneezing. Liz glanced down after hearing a loud thump. "Ow,"

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yes," he answered before getting up while rubbing the back of his head. Liz grabbed him when he staggered a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked and neither of them noticed when Adam crawled out of the room.

* * *

After a few more hours of searching, the two ended up sitting on the floor in exhaustion. Liz stared at the floor while Red leaned his back against hers. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them again when he heard something.

"Lizzie?" He said before hearing the sound again. "Are you crying?"

"We're horrible parents," she said and sobbed. "We can't find even find Adam."

"We will, sweetheart," he responded, turning towards her.

"What if we don't? What if he ends up dying because of us?"

"Everything is gonna be fine," he stated, voice soft. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She sobbed harder as she turned her head into his neck. Red kissed her temple while he stroked her back to soothe her. The two were so caught up that they didn't notice the infant crawling towards them. The only thing that alerted them was when Adam made a cooing noise.

"See?" Red stated, reaching out and picking him up. He sat Adam in Liz's lap and watched as she hugged the child. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Do you think he hid to get out of taking a bath?"

"Red, that's ridiculous," Liz said but thought otherwise when the baby started giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's try this again," Red stated as he ran water into the bathtub. This time, he sat on the edge instead of getting on his knees in front of it. He slipped his hand under to see if it was too hot or cold. Liz sat next to him while holding Adam in her lap.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Liz asked, hoping he understood.

"We're going to our next safe house," He responded, shutting the water off and holding his hands out for the baby. Liz handed Adam over to him and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

"But, when you say we?" Liz went on, getting him to look over at her. His gaze shifted back to Adam for a second. She was asking if they were keeping him.

"... I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "Should we really make it to where he won't have a normal life?" He asked and Liz gave him a shrug. Red sat Adam down into the water and started washing him off gently. He figeted in his hands but let Red clean him. After a moment, he started giggling and splashing.

"But, are we gonna be able to give him up?" Liz questioned. Red sighed, brushing off some water that splashed on his cheek.

"We have to think about him first. I couldn't mess up his life just to bring me a little happiness," Red explained, voice low. To some, it would sound like he was scolding. Liz could tell that it was because he didn't want to give up Adam either. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder which got him to crane his neck and press his lips to her fingers.

Adam splashed a little more wildly, soaking Liz. First, the baby laughed before Red let out a chuckle. Liz gave him a hard look.

"You think that's funny?" She asked, feigning anger.

"Just a little, sweetheart."

"Then, you should find this hilarious," she said before dipping her hand in the water and splashing at Red. Most hit his chest, soaking through his shirt.

"Lizzie!" He scolded but ultimately ended up giving a belly laugh. Adam beemed up at the both of them and splashed again. Red went back to washing the infant, and Liz sat to the side and watched. Afterwards, Red handed Adam over to her to dry him.

Liz wrapped him in a towel and dried him off. Red watched while she put a diaper on the baby. After, she sat him down, Red waited for him to crawl away from her.

"Lizzie," Red called after Adam was away from her. She looked over just in time to be splashed.

"You jack ass!" She yelped while he laughed. Liz threw the towel at him just hard enough for him to lose his balance. He yelped as he fell back into the tub.

"Lizzie!" He said as he wiggled around. "I can't get up."

"Serves you right."

"Okay, but can you pull me up?" He asked holding his hand out towards her. She sighed but still moved forward. As soon as her hand touched his, he jerked her around to where she fell to sit next to him.

"Why the hell do I trust you?" She snipped. After chuckling, he wound his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said and pressed his lips to her temple.

* * *

Red and Liz had both gone to drop Adam off at the police station. After, they started driving to their next safe house. Liz was handling this better than she thought she would while Red seemed absolutely depressed. He was slumped down in his seat while he stared out the window.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked. Red sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm fine. I just got a little more attached than I thought I would," he answered. There was no reason to hide that from Liz. She reached over and took his hand in her own.

"I know what you mean," she responded, stroking her thumb over his knuckles. "It actually felt good to be able to take care of something together," She stated which got a nod from him.

About halfway there, Liz stopped in front of a shopping center. She really had to pee and wasn't about to wait until the next gas station. Red had stated that he'd stay with the car while she went in. When she came back, she had a bag in her hand. Red had to wonder what she could have bought while she was inside.

"I got you something," Liz stated, handing the bag over to him. "I know it won't make up for losing Adam, but I thought that it'd help," she added. Red held the bag for a second. It felt warm. Opening the sack, he peered inside and smiled.

"Really, Lizzie?" He asked and reached inside. He pulled out a small Labrador puppy and placed it on his lap.

"They said that his name is scruffy," Liz said, amused when the little dog put its feet on Red's chest and licked his face excitedly. "Looks like he likes you,"she added while he chuckled and fended scruffy off.

"I think I'm rather fond of him as well," Red replied. He looked over to Liz with a smile. "Thank you, Sweetheart," He added and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't kiss me when you have dog slobber all over you!"

"If I can't kiss you, then, I guess that I'll get scruffy to do it," he said and held the puppy up to her face.

"No!" She yelped but still ended up being licked mercilessly.

* * *

That's the last chapter for this one. I should have something new up soon.


End file.
